Résumé vaguement délirant de Legeng of zelda Twilight Princess
by Zelda-memories
Summary: Résumé Vaguement délirant ? Qu'est-ce que ce truc ? Drôle de nom ! Vous dites-vous sans doute. Si vous êtes si intrigués, venez y jeter un œil ! ;-) Spoilers Annoncés ! du moins pour ceux qui n'y ont pas joué. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to MINDFUCK !


À la pointe du Sud du Royaume d'Hyrule _dans (un coin paumé, en gros)_ dans-le village de Toal, vit un jeune berger, le plus apprécié de tous les villageois et l'idole des enfants (_weeeeeh ! on t'aime)_ Son nom : Link. La vie dans ce village y était paisible (_pour ne pas dire emm******)_ jusqu'au jour où une horde de Bulbins (_des trucs très très très très moches)_ attaquèrent le village et enlevèrent les enfants et Iria, l'amie d'enfance (_très cruche)_ du jeune homme. Link s'élança à travers le Crépuscule, un monde sombre et étrange sans aucune lumière (_vous_ _l'aurez_ _compris, _ _pas franchement accueillant_,) dans le but de sauver ses amis. Mais lorsque Link pénétra dans le domaine de l'ombre, il se métamorphosa en loup (_aaahooooooouuuuh ! j'suis pas dans la mouïse !)_ . Link fera la rencontre de la mystérieuse (_énervante, insolente, agaçante,_ _et bon nombre d'adjectifs finissant par « ante » ou « ente »)_ Midona (_une sorte de_ _petit truc avec des antennes à la place des oreilles et un casque de viking sur la_ _tronche,_ _parce que «ouais, j'suis une rebelle») _qui lui présenta la princesse Zelda, souveraine d'Hyrule, séquestrée dans une tour du château (_on pense_ _très fort à Gad Elmaleh)_ . Celle-ci lui révélera qu'elle a été obligée de rendre les armes au roi des ombres, Xanto (_qui, je précise_ _porte_ _un casque en forme d'asperge qui vous regarde avec une tête de shooté)_, contrôlant le monde du Crépuscule et le laisser envahir le royaume, en échange de la vie de son peuple (_« Euh, franchement, j'ai le choix ? », « Euh, en fait non pas vraiment... »)_. C'est en compagnie de Midona (_pas cool)._, que Link se lança dans une aventure afin de repousser le Crépuscule (_encore moins cool)_. Retrouvant sa forme humaine (_un peu plus cool__.)_, il apprendra qu'il est le Héros (_coool !)_, élu des déesses et détenteur de la Triforce du Courage (_trop coooooool !)_, destiné à sauver Hyrule (_...franchement pas cool._..) Il traversera forêts (_sal******* de moustiques)_ , déserts (_« il reste de l'eau ? » « ... » « argh »)._ , montagnes (_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir en tunique verte et d'épargner ce yéti à la con ?! J'aurais pu m'en faire une fourrure...)_, et même le temps (_tic tac_, _tu craques)_ et les cieux (_I believe I can fly !)_ pour accomplir sa destinée (_bien pourrie, ma foi._..) Au fil de ses péripéties, Link découvre peu à peu l'identité de sa partenaire. Midona, originaire du monde du Crépuscule, lui raconta que son peuple a été banni par les déesses (_moi, j'dis, y a racisme !)_ dans une autre dimension privée de lumière (_twilight...sans une lumière d'espoir pour les vampires...Ils se feraient tous bouffer...)_. Elle lui dévoila aussi que Xanto (_asperge)_ n'est en réalité qu'un usurpateur (_doublé d'une asperge)_. Mais il n'est en rien le véritable ennemi du héros. Xanto n'agissait qu'au profit du Seigneur sombre (_et pas franchement sexy)_, Ganondorf, propriétaire de la Triforce de la Force. Link pénétra dans le Royaume du Crépuscule et affronta Xanto (_BAM ! dans les dents !)_. Celui-ci vaincu, ne pouvait cependant être éliminé tant que Ganondorf était toujours en vie (_ah ah ah ah, staying alive, staying alive !)_. Le héros retourna alors à Hyrule et se rendit au château, vers sa dernière bataille (_On va dire qu'il était motivé, on lui a dit qu'il irait à la retraite, après ça. Le pauvre, si il savait...)_ Lors d'un duel sans merci m_ais de rien_, Link parvint à libérer la princesse Zelda, et à mettre fin au plan du Seigneur Noir (_« link, je suis ton père ! » « Woops, désolé, papa... »)_ C'est-à-dire de conquérir l'ombre et la lumière. Le pouvoir de la Force s'évanouit et Ganondorf mourut (_rest in peace)_ .  
Les ténèbres chassées, Midona, la véritable souveraine du Crépuscule, retourna dans son monde, en brisant en mille morceaux le Miroir d'Ombre (_dans le genre les morceaux que même si UHU passait, ça ferait pas grand-chose...)_. Le seul lien entre les royaumes de l'ombre et de la lumière...  
(_MAIEUH !_)

*Gad Elmaleh, éminent et hilarant humoriste français a fait un sketch éminent et hilarant sur les comédies musicales. dont une partie parle de, je cite : "une fille de 11 ans qui vit dans un donjon et qui a la pneumonie." A regarder e toute urgence, grosses marrades garanties.


End file.
